Forever
by Shi2
Summary: You have to read and see what it's about, I don't want to spoil it or anything.


"Heero, we're mean't to represent eternity.......forever. We're supposed to be together till we both get old, have a family, then die, it's not supposed to end like this. " It was the day after the school's class trip to the grand canyon. They, Duo and Heero's class, all went rock climbing......but Heero fell. Now Duo was sitting next to Heero in the hospital, Heero was in a coma. Since last night, Duo had been here, by his side, holding his hand and praying Heero would wake up. These last few hours had been bad for Duo, he had been thinking about all him and Heero had been through. He sat and cried, waiting till Heero finally wakes up. He reminised all the things Heero would say to him as they would lie in bed in bed, holding each other tight. But now, now it could all change, they might never hold each other again. Duo knew Heero could hear him, could be someplace totally different in his mind, but he could hear him. Duo knew this because of all the missions they had been through, all the things they've learned. Duo whispered, "I love you Heero. I hope you wake up, I'm getting real worried." Heero's grip tightened on Duo's hand, Duo knew Heero had heard him. He just hoped Heero would be around a lot longer to hear it more. It had been two long, hard weeks before Heero finally opened his eyes. Duo had been there every minute of every day and waited for this moment. Now that it had finally came, all Duo could do was kiss Heero, tell him how much he loved him and cry tears of joy. Heero on the other hand, looked confused. "Who are you?" Oh no, Duo had not thought about Heero having amnesia. God, why did this have to happen after Duo had waited so long just for his koi to wake up? "Excuse me, who are you?" "I'm, I'm Duo Maxwell. Don't you remember me at all?" Duo didn't like this, he knew things wouldn't be back to normal now....or probably ever. Unless....unless somehow he could bring back Heero memory. "No, um, Duo you say? I don't remember at all, but since you're here, you must know me. So why am I here?" Heero looked around, he still didn't know who this strange, but cute, boy was sitting in front of him on the bed. "Heero, you fell from a 25 foot ledge when our class went rock climbing, you hit your head pretty bad. The thought of you having amnesia had never crossed my mind at all. Please tell me you at least rememeber who you are?" Duo was concerned now, there had to be some way to get back his Heero. "I know I was a Gundam pilot before, and that my name is Heero Yuy. How do I know you?" Heero was stunned at how magnificent this boy looked, Heero guessed he must have been the same age as him, 16. Or at least he hoped that he was right, but maybe he wasn't 16. "Um, Heero, I don't know how to put this, I don't know how you'll react. But we, um, used to be lovers." Heero was stunned, he couldn't believe he'd had a relationship with this Duo character. He thought Duo was too good for him, guess he was wrong. "Oh, um, how old are we?" "We're both 16. We're in grade 11, but god Heero, I've missed you." Duo bent over and kissed Heero. Heero was shocked at first, but soon fell into it and kissed Duo back. Duo spoke first after he broke the kiss. "Heero, I love you and I'm so glad you made it. I was so scared the last two weeks. I thought I lost you." Heero didn't know what to say. He couldn't remember how deep of a relationship they had before the accident. Heero had spent another week in the hosptial to make sure his health was good. Then they went home, Duo's home. Duo had to show Heero everything, where the bathroom and bedroom were, the kitchen's things......all of that stuff. Heero wasn't sure how he should react to Duo. "Duo, can I ask you something?" "Sure, go ahead Heero." Duo looked in surprise, that was the most Heero had said since they had walked through the door. "What kind of relationship did we have? I mean, how deep did we feel for each other?" It was Duo's turn now to be shocked, how could Heero not remember?? "We loved each other, a lot. We talked about forever and eternity and having a family when we finished school. And, well, I still feel the same. What do you feel, do you still love me?" Heero didn't know how to answer, he felt something for Duo, but he didn't know what. He thought about it, he decided to try this again and see if it works. "Yes Duo, I still love you. I'm a lucky boy to be with somebody like you, who'll stick beside me and help me through it all." Duo smiled, for once in 3 weeks he was happy. He just wished he could make Heero remember. Duo kissed Heero as passionately as he could, and for along time. When they had finished "twisting tongues", they were both out of breath. Then Duo led Heero to the bedroom, he put Heero on the bed, took off his clothes, then joined Heero. He started kissing and massaging Heero, this was mostly what he'd missed, being next to Heero, touching him, kissing him, feeling his breath when he's sleeping. Heero kissed back and fell into the moment. Things were coming back to him now, he remembered how it felt to hold Duo, to have Duo inside of him, making him feel full. Heero stopped Duo, "I remember." Duo was surprised, but this is what he was hoping for. "Really? What do you remember?" "I remember you holding me, kissing me, I remember you......" Heero hesitated, then blushed. "Yes.....?" Duo asked eagerly, he couldn't wait for Heero's answer. "Well, I liked it when you........when we were together, as one." Heero didn't know how else to word this....he wanted Duo to know how he felt and what he thought, but he didn't really know how he used to be, the way he used to talk....so he stayed with that. "Really? That's great Heero!" He started fucking Heero with all he had, Heero loved it, he loved having Duo in him......hitting his prostrate, making him moan in pleasure. Heero thought about ways he could pleasure Duo back in return......then Duo spilled his seed and they lay tangled together on the bed. That night they feel asleep holding each other tight. The next morning Heero woke up first, he noticed Duo was erect.....so he moved lower and kiss down Duo's stomach. The he starting giving Duo head, then deep throated him. Duo was awake now, moaning in pleasure. He threw back his head as he blew his release into Heero's throat. Duo was happy with the way Heero decided to wake him up that morning. It wasn't like the old Heero though, not at all. Then they got up and went to make dinner. Heero made whatever he could think of. He didn't remember many recipes but made what he knew. Duo enjoyed it, he ate most of it. Heero wasn't all that hungry, he wasn't feeling too well. It was 4:00 in the afternoon when Duo took Heero back to the hospital, something was seriously wrong. They sent Heero into surgery right away. They said he had a blood clot on his brain that was going to burst real soon if they didn't remove it as soon as possible. Duo was scared now, he couldn't imagine what it would be like without Heero with him. He didn't want to think about waking up, next to an empty spot where Heero used to lay. Duo broke down and cried. Heero better pull through the surgery. If he didn't, Duo didn't think he would make it either. Duo sat in the emergency waiting room for close to 3 hours. He just about fell asleep when the doctor called him. "Duo, Duo Maxwell?" "Yes sir, right here." "We're sorry....." Duo didn't let him finish, he knew what the doctor was going to say. "Heero didn't make it. He died when we took out the blood clot, I'm sorry Duo." Duo took off running out of the hospital. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Not his Heero, they must be talking about somebody else. Duo got in his car, crying. He drove out of there and went home. He laid in bed and cried. He finally fell asleep after an hour of laying there thinking about his life. He named more than 10 reasons for not living. He only managed 2 reasons to live. Duo had made up his mind, he would plan it all out to seem like an accident. He went up to the roof. He stood, looking down at the cars going back and forth on the highway below. He could imagine landing on one of those cars, smashing it with his lifeless body. He leaned a little too far, he fell. Duo screamed as he fell, it all ended in 10 seconds, when he hit the ground. Cars crashed around him, they couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were at the funerals. They had made sure Duo and Heero had been buried side by side, and on the same day. They bowed theirs heads as the caskets were being lowered. They never cried, just mourned, it wasn't the way Heero would want before he went into a coma. They walked away, promising to visit the next day after the tombs had been placed. They came back at 11:30 the next day. On the tombs it said...."Heero Yuy Born-1986 Died-2003 'An angel with mechanical wings'"  
  
and....."Duo Maxwell Born-1986 Died-2003 'He played with fire and danced with death, forever will he be in our hearts'" 


End file.
